Kiishi Topaz
Kiishi Topaz is one of the main protagonists of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. Topaz is a smart young girl who shows much sympathy to other people. Topaz always tries to be nice and gentle to others, even those she hasn’t met. However, Topaz can also be pretty stubborn or likes to tease others. She always tries to act mature to be the natural spot for her friends. Besides that, Topaz can also be very childish sometimes. Her catchphrase is Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. She represents the yellow color. History / History}} Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Topaz Kiishi *'Japanese:' 黄石トパーズ *'Birthday:' November 11th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Height:' 160 cm *'Weight:' 62 kg *'Blood Type:' 0 *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Believe in your own strength! *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' **'Color:' **'Music:' Fears *Topaz is afraid of worms. Dreams *In episode 42, Topaz finally found her future dream. *That dream is to be an actress one day. Skills - Studying= *Topaz has both, good and bad grades at some times. *She is a neutral student when looking at the grades. - Other= *It's known that Topaz has a little English knowledge. *Topaz loves horses as well as riding them.}} General Information Personality Topaz is a smart young girl who shows much sympathy to other people. Topaz always tries to be nice and gentle to others, even those she hasn’t met. However, Topaz can also be pretty stubborn or likes to tease others. She especially likes to tease her friends. However, those jokes and pranks are never meant to be mean. Topaz is pretty strong. Strong for a girl of her age and there are not many girls who can be compared with her. She always tries to act mature to be the natural spot for her friends. Besides that, Topaz can also be very childish sometimes. Clothing Style Different than her friends, Topaz prefers to wear more mature cloths, while she also likes short dresses and skirts. She is not that big a fan of accessories and rarely wears them. Besides that point, she would wear almost everything, excluding Lolita Fashion or Decora Kei and other Keis. - School and Sport= In school, she has to wear the Nijiiro Private Middle School uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a short sleeved top that also as a dark sailor collar and a purple ribbon it. The uniform has a dark skirt that has a dark cyan belt. The students wear grey stockings and blue slippers. The winter uniform consists of a black blazer with a similar sailor collar as the summer uniform has. The skirt and it's belt is the same as well as the stockings and the slippers. - Pretty Cure= As Cure Saffron, her hair becomes longer and lighter. Her hair is still tied into a ponytail, by a orange crown with an yellow jewel on it. She wears a orange choker and her dress is most of light yellow but has some orange details. She wears a light yellow belt and a orange overskirt. She wears light yellow over knees, with some yellow details. Her arm warmers have the same color as her belt and she carries her commune at the right side of her belt. When transforming as Rapzunel into Cure Saffron, her hair grows a lot longer and is tied into a big pony tail. She wears a shoulder free dress with puffy sleeves and a light yellow belt. The dress contains a princess-like skirt that includes the colors yellow and orange-red. She wears light yellow over knees, with some yellow details. Her arm warmers have the same color. In Holidays at Skyriver Cure Saffron gains small white, angel-like wings that are attached to her back. She is wearing a white tiara with a yellow gem at it in her hair. The tiara is a part of the Heavenly Tiara. - Other= When Topaz transforms into Rapunzel in Sky Pretty Cure 29, she wears a yellow gown that has shoulder free puffy sleeves. Her hair grows much longer, like Rapunzel's hair is held by a red band into a pony tail. She wears a golden colored tiara in her hair. As Hatter Topaz, she wears a dirty yellow suit jacket that is kept opened and has orange trims. Underneath that she wears a black dress whose upper part resembles a shirt and the skirt looks like a pleated skirt with two golden clips. She wears a white belt with a silver buckle. A red ribbon is tied around her neck, hold by a golden brooch. She wears brown ankle boots with black stockings, while the right one is worn "normally" and the left one is rolled down to her ankles. She wears grey gloves and a big, black hat with a orange trim. Blue bands and a green fabric are hanging down the hat. - Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Topaz wears a brownhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Umber#Burnt_umber jacket that ends right under her chest with a white top underneath. She wears a slightly dark blue skirt that has a belt made of beads around it. She wears yellow colored sandals and a white bracelet made of beads, just like the belt. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Topaz wears a black pullover with white dots all over the pullover. She wears a greyish white skirt with two, yellow buttons at the trim. She wears dark brown, tied botts. In A trip to Kamon!, Topaz wears a shoulder free, orange pullover that reaches over her hips and a yellow top underneath. Above the pullover, she wears a brown belt. She wears blue jeans and black cowboy boots. }} Relationships Family *'Kiishi Mitsuko' - Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. *'Kiishi Kouki' - Kouki is Topaz' father. He and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. *'Kiishi Kazuki' - Topaz's older brother who she never met. Friends *'Yellow' - Topaz' mascot and transform partner. *'Akahane Ruby' - One of Topaz's best friends. Ruby and Topaz are childhood friends. She understands Ruby and could even tell what she's thinking all of the time. She and Amber are also trying to get Ruby into studying, which never works. *'Mikanki Amber' - One of Topaz's best friends. Unlike Ruby, Topaz actually understands Amber's 'love' for fashion. Sometimes it also seems like Topaz and Amber have a better sync together than with Ruby. Adding to that they usually have the same opinions most of time. *'Midorikusa Emerald' - Topaz met Emerald for the first time, when the "Shiro students" had to move to the Nijiiro Private Middle School due to the renovating at their school. Even though they didn’t interact much on that day, the two became good friends. Originally the friendship seemed to be based off their Pretty Cure destiny but turned out to be real friendship. *'Aomizu Sapphire' - Sapphire is a good friend of Topaz. Both share their love for western languages, especially English, even though Topaz is hardly as good in it as Sapphire. They first, actually, met when the "Shiro students" had to move to the Nijiiro Private Middle School due to the renovating at their school. When Crimson fought against the two Karahowas, Topaz tried to get to her and help her. However, Sapphire told her to stay inside since it’s too dangerous out there. *'Shirosora Diamond' - will be added soon *'Yoiki Chris' - A really good friend of Topaz. Topaz likes him much but she doesn't know his true feelings for her until the final episode of Rainbow Star. Etymology - Kiishi comes from meaning "yellow", an obvious referecne to her alter ego, and meaning "stone". So Kiishi means "yellow stone", all in all a reference to her alter ego Cure Saffron. - From the English word for the yellow precious stone, the birthstone of November, ultimately derived from Greek topazos.http://www.behindthename.com/name/topaz Cure Saffron - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Saffron, which comes from the English word which refers either to a spice, the crocus flower from which it is harvested, or the yellow-orange colour of the spice. It is ultimately derived from Arabic za'faran.http://www.behindthename.com/name/saffron - Topaz' name in Emerald's Adventures in Wonderland. Playing the part of the Hatter, her name comes from the Japanese name of the Hatter and of course her givenname. Pretty Cure Cure Saffron is Topaz' alter ego. She holds the power of true strength and controlls lightnings. Cure Saffron is the Pretty Cure of the golden rainbow and is the partner of the guard of the yellow color. Alone, Cure Saffron can perform Yellow Thunder. And after getting her Heaven Crystal she can use Crystal Storm. Together with Cure Crimson and Cure Sienna, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Saffron is able to use the attack Electric Golden Ribbon. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Saffron introduces herself with "Das Element wahrer Stärke! Cure Saffron!", which can be translated as "The element of true strength! Cure Saffron!". Weapons * - Cure Saffron's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. Super Cure Saffron In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Precious Cure Saffron is Cure Saffron's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Attacks - ~Rainbow Star~= *'Electric Golden Ribbon' - Cure Saffron's finisher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ - Sub Attacks= Cure Saffron used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, those are: * - A sub attack used by Cure Saffron, where she creates an electric ball which she then let explode. The sparkles of the ball then hit the enemies. }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Kiishi Topaz to transform into Cure Saffron in Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. First, Topaz activates her Commune by pressing the big heart button twice. Then, she holds her Commune in her left hand, which is stretched away from her body. She has her head turned to it, looking at it. Then the screen turns bright yellow and shines brightly. She closes her eyes and raises her hands over her head. Her body is colored in white light. Then a yellow thunder strikes from the sky, hits Topaz and her body is covered with lightings. She then puts her arms down again takes a deep breath. Then the camera zooms closer to her fast. While that, Topaz jumps. As her feet appear on screen, her shoes appear. As her body appears on screen, her outfit appears. Then her head is shown, then her hair, which grows longer while falling. At last, her arms appear and her arm bands appear. She then lands and by that her hair is tied into a ponytail as usual. Her feet touch the ground and yellow sparkles rise from the ground. Then her commune carrying back appears. She opens her eyes and in the next scene, her hand wipes in the screen with Saffron following it. She says her speech and poses. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Topaz and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Quotes *"The golden rainbow holds the powers of true strength and thunder. I will get the powerful colors back! My name is Cure Saffron!" — ''Sky Pretty Cure'' 02 Music As a main character, Topaz' voice actor, Iida Riho has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duet/Group Songs= *☻ happiness smile#egao ☺ (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya)}} Trivia *Her birthday falls on November 11th while her star sign is Scorpio. *Topaz is the second Cure, who owns a horse and the second who rides a horse, the frist was Minazuki Karen. But for Topaz, this was used more times in the series, while Karen did show it only once. *Saffron is the second Cure who controls lightning. The first was Kise Yayoi from Smile Pretty Cure. **Saffron however, is the third Cure to calls for a thunder during her attack. The first were Cure Black and Cure White during their Marble Screw attack and Cure Peace. **She is also the second yellow Cure to use the power of thunder, after Cure Peace. **However, she is said to be the Cure of electricity instead of only thunder. *Topaz is the second Cure being bad at singing. The first one was Aida Mana. *When transfomring as Rapunzel, Cure Saffron has the longest hair of all Pretty Cures. *Cure Saffron is one of the few blonde/yellow haired Cures to wear their hair not in twin/pig tails. **She is also the second yellow Cure to have her hair tied into a ponytail. The first was Cure Peace. She was followed by Cure Honey. **However, she is the third blonde/yellow haired Cure having her hair tied into a ponytail after Cure Rhythm. Gallery Links *''Kiishi Topaz / Yoiki Topaz'' *''Kiishi Topaz / HaSky'' References Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Females Category:User:FairySina Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Electricity using Cures